When an archer tightly grasps the handle of an archery bow, this action typically causes the bow to move to one side or the other. It is well recognized in the archery field that the best form for shooting a bow is to have the hand in contact with the bow handle to be open, rather than to grasp the bow. A problem with the open handed form is that unless the bow is quickly grasped after an arrow is shot, the bow will spring forwardly out of the open hand and fall on the ground. Consequently, slings have been developed for the purpose of loosely wrapping around the wrist of the archer so that when the arrow is released, the bow will be prevented from jumping forwardly out of the hand of the archer even though the archer's hand is open.
The universal problem with prior art slings of the aforementioned type is that they need to be tight enough to prevent them from slipping off the wrist when the arrow is shot, but loose enough to facilitate taking them on or off of the wrist when the archer decides to use the bow or cease using the bow.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a sling for an archery bow which will overcome the aforementioned problems.